Losing Your Memory
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Nama ku Jung Daehyun... dan kau adalah ChoI Junhong. DAELO FANFICTION DAEHYUN X ZELO RnR juseyoooo


**Tittle : Losing Your Memory**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong**

**Yoo Youngjae / Kim Himchan**

**Genre : Angst**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired by Anterograde Tommorow by Changdictator.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nama mu Choi Junhong**

**Hari ini kau mengingat ku..**

**Dan hari seterusnya kau akan mengingat ku...**

.

.

.

Junhong mengenakan sweaternya yang ketiga. Musim dingin, Junhong harus benar-benar menjaga tubuhnya untuk tetap hangat.

Junhong merapikan rambutnya dengan jemari, mematut dirinya didepan kaca. Sebuah note berukuran kecil tertempel disisi ukiran cermin.

.

**Bercermin saat akan keluar untuk bekerja dan bertemu seseorang yang special.**

_**.**_

Junhong mengerutkan keningnya, lalu tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Mau bertemu dengan siapa aku ini"

Junhong mengambil dompetnya yang berada di atas lemari pendingin. Memakai topi berwarna biru lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

"Hai"

Junhong memundurkan langkahnya, mengeratkan pegangan pada kenop pintu.

Siapa dia?

Pemuda berambur coklat dengan kemeja berwarna putih, bibirnya berwarna kehitaman, dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan. Tapi, Junhong sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku Jung Daehyun. Tetangga mu" pemuda itu menyungingkan senyuman mengiris hati.

"Tetangga ku?"

Junhong menggigit bibirnya, mencoba sekeras mungkin mengingat namun hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang pemuda didepannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengingat mu.. aku.."

"Kau menderita penyakit kehilangan memory jangka pendek"

Junhong melebarkan matanya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau tidak mengingat ku?"

Lidahnya beku. Ini yang membuatnya sangat membenci dirinya sendiri. Junhong menggigit kembali bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf" hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan pada setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya di hari lain dan kembali bertemu dengannya di hari ini.

Daehyun, pemuda berstruktur wajah sempurna itu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku seorang penulis" ujarnya sambil menatap Junhong.

Pemuda itu berlalu dan masuk kedalam apartemen disebelahnya. Junhong masih berdiri dengan menggenggam erat kenop pintu.

Dia tidak bisa mengingat sedikitpun

.

.

.

"_**Nama ku Jung Daehyun, aku seorang penulis yang tinggal disamping Apertemen mu"**_

.

.

.

Junhong memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, huh.. berapa lama ia tidur. Junhong masih bergelung beberapa saat dalam selimutnya lalu bangkit menyeret langkah yang terasa berat. Junhong menyiapkan segelas susu rasa coklat, sapuan angin pagi yang menyapa melalui jendela yang terbuka membuat matanya terasa segar.

Zelo memperhatikan dinding rumahnya yang penuh dengan note berukuran kecil, dia mendekat dan melihat begitu banyak yang sudah dia tulis disana, ada yang mulai berdebu dan ada pula yang terlihat masih baru.

Junhong mengelus sebuah note berwarna kuning yang menempel didekat poto dirinya dan salah satu temannya.

"**Jangan lupa, hari ini aku menunggu mu di Apartemen ku,**

**Jung Daehyun"**

Junhong mengerutkan keningnya.

Jung Daehyun?

Siapa?

Junhong resah, dia kembali mengecek dindingnya, mencari tahu siapa sosok Daehyun.

Langkahnya terhenti, menemukan sebuah note berwarna biru.

.

**Nama ku Jung Daehyun, seorang penulis, tinggal disamping apartemen**

.

Menemukan kembali sebuah note yang tak jauh dari note sebelumnya.

**Aku ingin membuat buku tentang diri mu. Jadi bersiap-siaplah.**

Junhong tersenyum tipis.

"Jung Daehyun" bibirnya berucap dengan manis.

.

.

.

"Kau datang, ku kira tidak akan. Ayo masuk"

Daehyun tersenyum sangat menawan, mengulurkan lengannya dan menggenggam erat jemari Junhong.

Junhong terdiam. Sedekat apa dia dengan Daehyun? bahkan Daehyun dengan tak canggung menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku sudah membelikan sekotak susu rasa coklat sesuai pesanan mu, dan kau mau untuk makan siang? Sebentar aku ingat.. Ah, kau mau masakan italia, bukan?"

Tolong.. dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Ya, aku ingin Risoto" Junhong benar-benar menginginkan makanan itu sejak tadi pagi.

Daehyun tersenyum, membawa sekotak besar susu rasa coklat dan meletakkannya pada meja didepan mereka.

"Ku dengar Risoto di ujung jalan sangat enak, mau mampir kesana?"

"Tentu saja"

"Dan disana juga menyediakan Sfogliatelle, kau ingin merasakannya bukan?"

Junhong menangguk semangat. "Ya, ku dengar Sfogaliatelle sangat enak"

"Kita akan kesana pukul satu nanti, jadi bersabarlah" Daehyun mengelus rambutnya.

Pertanyaan itu kembali hadir.

Sedekat apakah dia dengan Daehyun?

"Lalu?"

Daehyun bangkit, menuju ruangan berpintu kayu dengan nama dirinya melekat didepan pintu.

"Aku akan menanyakan beberapa hal"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Kau sudah tahu kan mengapa aku mengajak mu ke apartemen ku?" Daehyun bertanya dengan wajah sangsi

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membaca notenya" Junhong tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Daehyun berubah, senyuman hangatnya hilang. Hanya ada pancaran wajah dingin dan anggukan kasar.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ya?"

"Dilupakan?"

Junhong tertegun.

"Sakit"

"Apakah kau pernah merasakannya?"

Daehyun menatapnya dalam, dia maju beberapa langkah, berbalik lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada jendela besar disamping ruangan.

"Setiap orang pasti pernah merasakannya"

"Jika setiap saat?"

"Rasa sakitnya berkali lipat"

Junhong menatap punggung Daehyun. Kenapa dia merasa sakit saat mengatakannya? Apa pengaruh seorang Jung Daehyun terhadapnya?

"Hidup seperti mu sangat menyenangkan bukan? Kau bisa menyakiti seseorang hari ini lalu kau tidak akan mengingatnya keesokan hari. Kau akan bersikap biasa saja tanpa dosa, kau akan menatap matanya seperti tidak terjadi apapun diantara kalian" Daehyun mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku celananya.

Junhong tak bergeming. Terlihat egois semuanya.

"Apakah rasanya semenyenangkan itu?"

"Tidak" jawabnya tegas, mengusir asap rokok yang mencapai wajahnya. Kemana sosok Daehyun dengan senyuman hangat?

"Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, aku ingin mengingat segalanya, aku ingin mengingat apa saja yang aku lakukan kemarin, seminggu yang lalu, atau beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau katakan ini menyenangkan? Ini membunuh ku" suaranya tercekik.

Daehyun membalikkan tubuhnya, lingkaran hitam terlihat dimatanya. Jangan. Jangan tatap dirinya seperti itu.

"Maaf" lirih Junhong, dia bergerak bangkit. Melangah tersaruk ke arah Daehyun berada.

Matanya panas. Hatinya perih. Bahkan dia tidak mengingat apapun. tapi ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku" Junhong memeluk Daehyun erat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya"

"Bahkan apa yang telah kita lakukan semalam?" bisik Daehyun dengan suara beratnya.

Junhong menggeleng, menangis.

"Maaf"

Dan Daehyun hanya bisa membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Junhong melirik sekilas, menatap tak berselera pada makanan didepannya. Pengaruh Jung Daehyun terhadap hidupnya. Genggaman Daehyun pada jemarinya membuat perutnya melilit, tak ada yang bisa dirasakan kecuali senang dan... takut.

"Menyenangkan"

"Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Kelopak matanya terangkat, dia memandang pinggiran meja yang berukir.

"Pernah"

"Lalu?"

"Menyenangkan, mungkin. Tapi aku tidak tahu"

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu menyenangkan?" Daehyun meremas jemarinya.

"Karena aku hanya merasakannya, lalu.. hilang" suaranya tipis.

"Tidak ada yang mengingatkan ku, tidak ada catatan yang berisikan aku sedang jatuh cinta, lalu keesokan harinya, aku akan kosong kembali" lanjutnya dengan tarikan nafas.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi"

Junhong menatap genggaman jemari Daehyun.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat jatuh cinta?"

Junhong mengalihkan matanya, menatap tepat pada mata Daehyun.

"Bahagia, hangat" Junhong yang kini meremas jemari Daehyun. "Ingatkan aku tentang rasa ini, Daehyun hyung"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya, senyuman terbentuk diwajahnya, mengelus pipi lembut Junhong dengan hati-hati.

"Nama ku Jung Daehyun, aku seorang penulis, dan aku.. adalah kekasih mu"

.

.

.

Junhong mengusap matanya, menahan sinar matahari yang menembus kaca jendela. Junhong menguap, bangkit dan menyeret langkahnya. Dia membuat segelas susu coklat, mengecek dinding-dinding rumahnya yang kini terlihat sangat penuh. Hampir seluruh dinding rumahnya berisikan note kecil.

"**Nama ku Jung Daehyun, kau adalah Choi Junhong, Kekasih ku"**

Junhong mengerutkan keningnya.

Kekasih?

"**Kau pasti tidak mengingat ku bukan? Aku seorang penulis, aku tinggal disamping apartemen mu. disini.. aku menggenggam tangan mu."**

Junhong bergerak menuju note tak jauh dari sana.

"**Disini, aku memeluk mu. kau membalas pelukan ku tak kalah erat dan berbisik 'aku mencintai mu' lalu kita berciuman"**

Junhong pergi ke note lainnya.

"**Kau menangis dan meminta maaf karena tak bisa mengingat ku, tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku tetap mencintai mu"**

Matanya memanas.

Junhong berlari ke arah kamarnya, lalu menemukan note berwarna biru menempel di dinding tepat diatas tempat tidurnya.

"**Kita disini setiap malam, berbagi kecupan, kau berkata aku adalah seorang Good Kisser, isnt i?"**

Junhong meremas note tersebut. Menggigit bibirnya yang terasa perih.

"beri aku sedikit waktu, beri aku sedikit saja ingatan tentangnya.. ku mohon, beri aku sedikit kenangan" Junhong menunduk dan memeluk lututnya.

Jemarinya meraba pada kertas kecil ditempat tidurnya,membuka lipatan rapi dan menemukan tulisan milik Daehyun.

**Hari ini kau mengingat ku,**

**Dan hari seterusnya, kau akan mengingat ku.**

Tapi tidak..

Junhong menangis dalam diam.

Nyatanya dia tidak mengingat apapun.

.

.

.

Daehyun mengecup bibirnya setelah kuncian pada bibirnya selama hampir satu menit, Junhong memukul dada Daehyun dan hanya mendapat kekehan dari pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak mau tidur?" Daehyun mengusap rambutnya, hangat.

Junhong menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut"

"Hey, tenang saja, ada aku disini"

"Aku takut, saat aku tidur, lalu terbangun aku tidak bisa mengingat mu" Junhong memegang dadanya, jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Junhong ingin terus merasakan ini.

Daehyun memberikan kecupan di dahinya.

"Aku akan tetap disini" Daehyun memeluk tubuh Junhong dengan erat.

"Aku akan tetap disini dan mengingatkan mu tentang kita" Daehyun memberikannya senyuman hangat.

"Aku disini, Junhong-ah"

Tetap saja, keesokan harinya, Junhong akan melupakannya.

.

.

.

Junhong menyipitkan matanya, menghalau sinar matahari yang mengusik tidurnya, Junhong melangkah, menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat, Junhong mengusap lehernya yang sakit, dia membuat segelas susu coklat dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Mengecek beberapa note disana. Kenapa dia merasa ada yang kurang? Kenapa dia merasa notenya terlihat sangat sedikit? Junhong menghitung jumlah note yang ada.

"Tiga belas"

Junhong mengerutkan keningnya, tidak ada note baru?

Kenapa dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang kosong?

Namun, sekosong apapun perasaaanya. Ingatannya tak sedikitpun membantu. Hanya ada secarik note yang tertulis di dekat pintu apartemennya.

**Nama ku Choi Junhong, dan aku mengidap kehilangan memori jangka pendek**

.

.

.

Junhong masuk kedalam lift, lalu seseorang ikut masuk dan menekan tombol lantai dasar. Junhong memasukkan jemarinya kedalam saku jaket. Menghadap wajahnya pada sosok pemuda disampingnya.

"Apakah aku mengenal mu?" entah keberanian darimana yang membuat Junhong berkata seperti itu.

Pemuda itu mempunyai senyuman yang menawan, dengan rambut coklat dengan bibir yang sedikit hitam.

"Aku tinggal disamping apartemen mu" ujar pemuda itu sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ah... aku Choi Junhong" Junhong membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, tapi Junhong tak melihat, kilatan sedih mata yang menatapnya sendu.

"Aku... Jung Daehyun"

.

.

.

"Kau sekarat"

Daehyun tidak terkejut, dia hanya duduk diam tak bergerak.

"Kau dengar aku, Jung, Kau sekarat"

Himchan, dokter muda spesialis paru-paru itu menatap Daehyun dalam.

"Sudah ku katakan untuk berhenti merorok, dan lihat?" Himchan menunjuk hasil rontgen tubuh Daehyun. "Paru-paru mu hancur"

"Biarkan saja"

"Astaga.. kau bersikap seperti aku baru saja mengatakan kau hanya terkena flu ringan"

Daehyun menarik nafas panjang.

"Jika aku matipun, dia tidak akan mengingat ku, hyung"

Daehyun sengaja, mencopot semua note berisi tulisannya, Daehyun sengaja bersikap seperti ini. Daehyun masih ingat dengan jelas bisikan Junhong padanya semalam.

"**Aku ingin mengingat mu"**

Dan nyatanya tidak bisa.. Junhong tidak akan bisa mengingatnya,

"Rokok satus-satunya cara agar aku tidak gila, hyung. memperkenalkan diri ku setiap hari di depan pintu apartemennya, tak pernahkan kau fikir aku ingin menyerah? Lelah setiap pagi harus keluar dari apartemennya karena takut dia akan membenci ku begitu sadar aku memeluk nya begitu erat?" Daehyun menyapukan jemarinya pada rambutnya.

"Akan berfikiran apa dia saat melihat orang asing ini memeluknya di pagi hari? dia.. tidak akan mengingat ku"

Himchan hanya diam, membiarkan sahabatnya itu meneruskan segala keluh kesahnya.

"Dia bahkan tak mengenali ku sedikitpun, satu tahun aku bersikap seperti ini. satu tahun"

Daehyun memijit pelipisnya. Mengulang kembali wajah datar Junhong tadi pagi saat melihatnya. Tak ada senyuman, Junhong bahkan tak sedikitpun menyadari jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, jantungnya yang seakan memanggil Junhong untuk melihatnya.

"Ini salah ku, aku tahu" Daehyun menunduk dalam.

Himchan tak bisa berbuat banyak, dia hanya bisa mengelus punggung Daehyun. cobaan ini mungkin terlalu berat. Sosok Daehyun yang tak peduli dengan sekitar kini menjadi sosok yang begitu peduli, sosok Daehyun yang acuh kini menyesal.

"Berdoalah semoga dia mengingat mu"

Daehyun mendengus.

"Dia tidak akan mengingat ku"

.

.

.

Junhong tengah mengaduk Americano dalam genggamannya, lalu pemuda berwajah lembut itu duduk didepannya.

"Hai Junhong, sudah lama?"

**Yoo Youngjae, kakak kelas, pemilik Dantry's Hotel. Sahabat ku**

"Baru lima menit**" **Junhong membalas senyuman Youngjae.

Pemuda itu memesan secangkir Cappucino, lalu menumpu dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Bagaimana hari mu?"

Junhong tersenyum tipis lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Apa yang bisa aku ingat? Aku hanya ingat aku bangun, bertemu seorang pemuda didalam lift, menyapa nenek penjual bunga di ujung jalan. No else"

Youngjae menarik nafas panjang. hidup Junhong terlalu datar. Terlalu, sakit.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Junhong mengerutkan kening.

"Jung Daehyun?"

Junhong berfikir sesaat.

"J-jung Daehyun?"

"Ya" Youngjae tersenyum kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Dia, tetangga ku? bagaimana kau tahu?"

Youngjae membeku. sesakit apakah Daehyun disana?

"Jung Daehyun, kekasih mu"

.

.

.

Junhong menatap pintu didepannya, 809.

Ragu, sebelum mengumpulkan keberanian mengetuk pintu berkayu kokoh itu.

Sosok yang ditunggunya hadir, memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan wajah sayu yang mengantuk.

"Hai"

Daehyun terpana, sebelum tersenyum dan menarik jemarinya masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Junhong menggeleng, dia tidak ada alasan, mengapa dia berada disini sekarang.

"Aku..."

"Ya?" Daehyun menatapnya penuh harap.

"Apakah kau kekasih ku?"

Bagaimana jika Daehyun menjawab, tidak?

Akankah wajah indahnya berubah dan... tetap seperti ini?

.

"Aku Jung Daehyun, aku adalah kekasih mu"

.

.

.

"Kanker paru-paru, aku sekarat"

Daehyun menarik telapak tangannya, menempelkannya pada dada Daehyun. detak jantung yang terlampau cepat. Junhong menggigit bibirnya. kenapa sesak?

"Ingat aku, Junhong-ah" lirih Daehyun.

"Bagaimana jika besok aku tidak ada? Tidak berdiri didepan pintu apartemen mu dan memperkenalkan diri? Bagaimana jika seluruh catatan kecil itu aku bakar semua? akankah kau mengingat ku?"

Junhong tak bisa menjawab.

"Akan bagaimana hidup mu? akankah kau benar-benar tidak akan mengingat ku?"

"Akankah kau masih mencintai ku?"

"Ingatan ku memang buruk, tapi hati ku tidak" jawab Junhong

"Aku mungkin tak mengingat mu, tapi hati ku pasti akan mengingatnya"

Itu membuat Daehyun bungkam, dia memeluk Junhong dengan erat. sangat erat. Daehyun merasa hidupnya tak lama lagi.

"**Dua bulan. Dua bulan lagi" **

Itu bisikan Himchan padanya siang tadi.

.

.

.

**Hari ini kau akan mencintai ku..**

**Dan begitupun hari seterusnya.**

.

.

.

Junhong adalah seorang pekerja keras. Daehyun masih ingat. Hari itu, pertengahan bulan maret. Junhong sangat mencintai buku, hingga kadang melupakan Daehyun dan lebih memilih berkutat pada buku-bukunya.

Junhong sangat cerdas, mesin pengingat yang mampu menampung banyak hal. Jika Daehyun tersesat, dia tidak perlu peta atau alat canggih seperti Google Map untuk mencari letak keberadaannya, dia hanya butuh menghubungi Junhong, dan pemuda manis itu akan tahu dimana dia tahu, walaupun hanya dengen menyebutkan satu cafe terdekat.

Hari itu, musim panas. Daehyun membentaknya, Daehyun marah. Pemuda itu, melangkah mundur tak sadar jika ada sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Daehyun masih ingat. Bagaimana darah menyerap seluruh permukaan pakaian Junhong, masih ingat, bagaimana remuk hatinya melihat Junhong tak berdaya.

Daehyun mengisap batang rokok dengan kuat. Hembusan nafas malam menguliti hatinya.

Masih mengingat, bagaimana Junhong yang tak mengingatnya.

"Anterograde. Amnesia jangka pendek, dia tidak akan mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dia alami dalam satu hari"

Satu tahun. Kejadian itu bergulir.

Junhong bahkan tak mengingat apa makanan kesukaannya, jalan menuju rumahnya, Junhong.. tak mengingat segalanya. Bahkan hubungan mereka selama lima tahun. Semua.. hilang.

Daehyun seringkali menangis. Dalam malam dingin. Dia menangis.

Dia.. membutuhkan Junhong.

Namun Junhong, hidup baik-baik saja tanpanya.

.

.

.

Junhong mengusap matanya, lalu menyentuh pelipisnya yang terasa sakit, Junhong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menyeret langkahnya dan membuat segelas susu rasa coklat.

**Susu coklat, minuman faforit mu.**

Junhong berdiri tak bergerak, menggenggam mug berisi susu coklatnya, Junhong melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya, suasana pagi yang segar.

"Tidur mu nyenyak?"

Junhong mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang pemuda berkemeja putih dengan rambut coklat. Junhong tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Pemuda itu duduk ditepi balkon yang hanya dilapisi dengan dinding cukup tipis.

"Nama ku Jung Daehyun, aku seorang penulis"

Junhong tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku Choi Junhong"

.

.

.

Berharap banyak. Junhong tak akan mengingatnya. Pemuda berambut seputih wajahnya itu kembali menatap pada matahari pagi yang indah.

"Junhong-ah"

Junhong menghadapkan wajahnya pada Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum tipis, dia berdiri tegak. Melangkahi dinding tipis setinggi lutut dan berdiri didepan Junhong.

Daehyun mengecup dahi Junhong. pemuda manis itu diam tak bergerak. Tak mengerti.

"Selamat tinggal"

Bisikan Daehyun sebelum pemuda itu menghilang masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sepi. Dua bulan terakhir yang begitu sepi. Junhong berjalan dengan memasukkan jemarinya kedalam saku jaket. Udara panas, namun dia tetap merasa dingin.

Ada yang hilang, ya.. tapi apa?

Junhong kadang terbangun ditengah malam. Lalu merasakan kosong menghinggapi hatinya. namun sedetik kemudian dia menjerit frustasi. Dia tidak mengingat apapun yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

Junhong masuk kedalam lift, menunggu sampai lantai dimana dia tinggal.

Kadang Junhong sering terpaku di didepan pintunya. Lalu melirik ke arah pintu apartemen disampingnya. apa yang dia cari?

TING

Junhong keluar dari lift.

"Junhong-ah"

Seseorang memegang lengannya, Junhong terkesiap. Dia melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Junhong-ah, akhirnya aku bertemu dengan mu"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu memandangnya bahagia, kemeja putih dengan topi berwarna biru yang sama seperti yang sedang dia pakai.

.

"Kau siapa?"

.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, matanya terlihat kekecewaan.

"Ya, tentu saja kau tidak akan mengingat ku"

Pemuda itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Junhong.

"Maaf, mengejutkan mu"

Pemuda itu berlalu, berjalan menuju lift. Meninggalkan Junhong seorang diri.

Junhong diam. Dia memandang pada sosok pemuda itu yang mulai hilang.

"J-jung Daehyun"

.

.

.

Daehyun melihat pantulan tubuhnya pada cermin. Semakin kurus. Kurus.

Daehyun memang sengaja, dia ingin pergi sejenak dari Junhong. mungkin, hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana pemuda itu akan melihatnya nanti.

Dan hari itu, dia benar-benar tidak tahan. Dia membutuhkan Junhong. membutuhkan wajahnya untuk berada didekatnya.

Daehyun bersikeras, menolak segala perintah Himchan yang mengatakan kesehatannya semakin menurun. Daehyun tak butuh.

Daehyun berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Junhong, dia menggenggam secarik catatan kecil, tangannya bergetar, menempelkan catatan itu di depan pintu Junhong.

"Nama ku Jung Daehyun.. aku... kekasih mu, dan aku... sekarat"

Daehyun berbisik melalui dinginnya pintu kayu.

.

.

.

Junhong menunggu lift membawanya menuju lantai apartemennya. Dilantai ketiga, seseorang ikut masuk. Pemuda berambut merah kelam yang memakai kemeja berwarna hijau.

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Junhong, bukan?"

"Ya"

Junhong membalas senyumannya.

"Ah.. aku lupa kau tinggal di apartemen berapa, untung saja Daehyun selalu memajang poto mu di ruang inap" pemuda itu merogoh tas besar yang dibawanya.

"Aku Kim Himchan" kenal pemuda itu.

"Choi Junhong" Junhong membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kemana saja kau tiga hari ini?" tanya Himchan masih sibuk dengan tasnya.

"Salah satu teman ku mengajak ku untuk menginap"

Junhong tak mengerti kenapa Youngjae bersikeras memintanya menemani pemuda itu. dan alhasil, Junhong selalu tak ingat, apa yang dia lakukan dikamar Youngjae. namun untungnya, pemuda itu selalu menjelaskan tentang apapun.

"Ah, ini dia. Ambil ini"

Himchan mengulurkan sebuah buku. Cukup tebal. Junhong menatap bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau masih menyukai buku, bukan?"

"Ya"

Tentu.. tapi dia akan lupa setelahnya.

"Ini dari Jung Daehyun"

Tak ada reaksi apapun, Junhong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tak ada keterkejutan, tak ada kesangsian. Daehyun benar... Junhong tak akan mengingat apapun.

"Ini buku terakhirnya, dia seorang penulis. Dia tinggal disamping apartemen mu"

.

**Nama ku Jung Daehyun.**

.

"Dia meninggal tiga hari yang lalu"

.

**Aku seorang penulis.**

.

"Ini karya nya yang terakhir. Buku tentang diri mu."

.

**Aku tinggal disamping apartemen mu.**

.

"Bentuk rasa cintanya untuk mu.

.

.

**Aku kekasih mu..**

.

.

"Lihat saja, halaman terakhir dari buku ini"

.

.

**Hari ini kau mencintai ku..**

**Begitupun seterusnya.**

**Choi Junhong.**

**.**

**.**

**Nama ku Jung Daehyun.**

**Ingatan mu memang buruk, tapi hati mu tidak.**

**Aku Jung Daehyun.**

**Aku Jung Daehyun..**

**Ingatlah, aku...**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**HH..**apa ini?

RnR juseyo

.

.

Kalian bisa baca versi aslinya disini. .

changdictator / livejournal / com/3484 / html

Ganti tanda (/) sama titik yaaaa

.


End file.
